A Friendship Was Born
by MarkiplierSmokesButter
Summary: This story is about two different little ponies/Animal ponies about becoming best friends, One Pup One Filly & One Bully One huge friend ship Disclaimer! all these characters I use in this story belong to there rightful owners Warning! There is A Tiny Bit Of Swearing Involved!


A Friendship Was Born

Characters: | Chad & Dakoda |

This is a story of how Chad & Koda became the best of friends. It was peaceful day; all the little fillies & colts went to Cheerilee's school. When the students were done learning about cutie marks & stuff they went out side to play for a bit as for Dakoda, he didn't have a friend the other fillies found him wired & strange because not only he wasn't a pony he was puppy not from Equestria, he was from a far place that was off map of Equestria u can say at least. He is a blue & white puppy that was born in place called PawPrint Forrest. Koda & his mom moved from PawPrint Forrest so his mom can find a better job since the one she had wasn't the best so that's why they oved; PawPrint Forrest was where most of the animal ponies live witch not many ponies know about it; so because of that they were afraid of him but Koda was a very friendly & hyper pup who just wanted a friend, a friend who would be by his side, he tried to interact with some ponies aka fillies to show his friendly but they thought that since he was a dog he might him & such; even though the fillies assumed stuff Dakoda still tried to keep his head high & looking for cupcakes & rainbows but it is hard when your being picked on by a filly & that filly goes by the name Diamond Tiara.

One Day Diamond happen to be walking by Koda who was alone in the sand box building a little sand castle, she gave a mean smile than walked over to baby Koda. Dakoda finally finished his sand castle which made him happy until Diamond step on his sand castle destroying it into a pile of sand. Diamond Tiara: "Well if it isn't the blue blank flank" she said with a smile, nervously he spoke up; Dakoda: "Hai uh… Diamond Tiara…" Diamond: "I see u were building a sand castle" Dakoda: "Y-Yeah I was building one… did u wanted to… um…" Diamond Tiara: "What? Play with u?" Dakoda: "Ye-" Diamond Tiara: "As if, who wants to play with a mut like u?" Dakoda: "Um…" Diamond Tiara: "Like u look so dangerous, untrustworthy, worthless, useless & unwanted" Dakoda: "I…" * starts to cry* Chad: "Speak for yourself bitch!" Koda turned his head & saw a light blueish unicorn with hair & purple eyes standing there, Koda couldn't believe his eyes that somepony actually stood up for him. Diamond Tiara: "Who said that!?" Chad: "Me nigga" Diamond Tiara: "Who r suppose to be?" Chad: "does it fuking matter?! I'm here because your picking on this poor puppy" Diamond Tiara: "Poor Puppy? * laughs with a smirks * u think that vicious dog is a poor puppy! I don't think so" Chad: "Well I bet if u got to know him he would seem so bad" Diamond Tiara: "Oh yeah that time somepony got to know u they got seriously injured" Chad: "That was an accident & u know that!" Diamond Tiara: "Right & the next time u hurt or kill somepony I bet that is gonna be an accident to? I don't think so" Chad: "& all u gonna be a is a lonely bully" Diamond Tiara: "Oh yeah I make a friend fast than this stupid mut" Chad: "Stop calling him that" Diamond Tiara: "A what?" Chad: "U know what" Diamond Tiara: "A… Mut" Chad: "I said stop" Diamond Tiara: "M…U…T" Chad: "This is your last warning Diamond! & I mean it!" Diamond Tiara: "Make Me! Magicless unicorn! U don't even have magic to hurt me anyways!" as Diamond Tiara was laughing Chad anger grew & as the anger grew the horn started glowing brighter & brighter than before he knew it he blasted Diamond Tiara & she went flying back than other fillies & colts stopped what they doing & saw Diamond laying the ground, Diamond got up & looked at Chad all angry, she wiped he mouth & saw she was bleeding; that when she realized that he nose was bleeding. Diamond got from the ground than pointed at Chad, Diamond Tiara: "This isn't over u blasted unicorn! I'm telling Cheerilee what u did! & as u!" Koda gave a scared looked as Diamond gave a vicious & mean look, Diamond Tiara: "U better watch your back blue boi!" Diamond Tiara runs off a mad look & tears in her eyes towards the school house.

Chad took a deep breath than turned to Koda, Chad: "U alright man?" Dakoda: "Y-Yeah… Um thank for uh" Chad: "It's coo, I got tried of nobody sticking up for u" Dakoda smiled abit, Dakoda: 'So um… what is your name?" Chad: "Oh um my name is Chad, Chad Cotter & u?" Dakoda: "My name is… Dakoda" Chad: "Dakoda…what?" Dakoda: "Dakoda Murphy" Chad: "Not a bad last name" Dakoda: "Thanks" Chad smiled than looked back towards the school house, Chad: "I have feeling that Cheerilee is gonna get on my ass" Dakoda: "Until then do wanna… play with me?" Chad looked at Dakoda pushing the sand around nervously, Chad: "Hmmm sure, I got nothing better to do" Dakoda looked up with a smile & that's Dakoda knew he made a friend that day

The End


End file.
